


It's About Us

by angelskuuipo



Category: Original Work
Genre: GFY, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 15:43:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1784449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelskuuipo/pseuds/angelskuuipo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a poem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's About Us

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired. For my heart.
> 
> Originally posted 11-28-07.
> 
> Disclaimer: This is an original work of poetry. Please do not take, copy, or otherwise make like it is yours. Also, please do not repost without my express permission.

It’s about time  
It’s about trust  
It’s about listening even when nothing’s being said

It’s about truth  
It’s about faith  
It’s about knowing just being there is enough

It’s about laughter  
It’s about peace  
It’s about taking a hand and just holding on

It’s about passion  
It’s about bliss  
It’s about that one single perfect moment that will always be remembered

It’s about heart  
It’s about life  
It’s about love that grows and changes over time

It’s about hope  
It’s about the journey  
It’s about us

-30-


End file.
